


Stan Abuses His Morning Announcement Privileges

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: A fanfiction about a fanfiction, Attempt at Humor, Because I'm obsessed with thelotusflower and all of her stories, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, High School, Homecoming, M/M, One Shot, This is literally a gently fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: It's almost Homecoming at South Park High, which means it's the season of cheesy proposals._Based off of "gently" by thelotusflower
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: gently collection





	Stan Abuses His Morning Announcement Privileges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/gifts).



> hey ladies and gays, I have really fucking gone and simp Lotus super hard again  
> i wrote this thinking about how adorable stan and kenny are in gently and idk! my fingers slipped  
> for my good friend and genius author thelotusflower, who is amazing and recently reached 6,000 readers on "gently"!!! im so very proud of her and she deserves it so much bc the story is AMAZING  
> also shout of to ambercreek95 for introducing the amazing song i referenced in this fic, Party Pill by Cub Sport!! they're really fucking gay and good!! she is also amazing and u need to go read her fics immediately!!!!!

Kenny sucks in a final drag on his nearly finished cigarette before tossing it to the ground, stomping out the cherry with the toe of his thrift-shopped Converse. He and Karen made it to Stan’s mother’s house, which was fairly close to their own, where the two would congregate to be transported to school. Stan’s car was old and rusty, but it got the job done, and was a much better option than the two siblings walking the whole way to school on their own or taking the bus.

The ten to fifteen minute walk there was also their time to chat with one another, catch each other up on how things were going in the life, which generally consisted of Karen gushing about what her and Tricia were up to or something _hilarious_ Tricia. If Kenny didn’t know any better, he’d say there was something a bit gay going on between them. But, he always knows better.

On approaching the home, Karen taps her fist against the front door thrice, instantly triggering deep barks from Stan’s ancient pet dog, Sparky. Kenny grins to himself when he hears the familiar, “Down, boy!” from the other side of the door moments later. The doorknob twists, and Stan appears before them, clad in a grey sweatshirt beneath his green football jersey, and a pair of black jeans that slouched around his ankles. His dark hair was swept aside, the way it always was shortly after he showered, only to soon become a tousled disaster. Stan’s grin and groggy voice make his heart fluttered, “Good mornin’,”

“Mornin’,” Karen chirps. “Today's the big day, huh?”

Stan throws her a winsome smile over his shoulder as he turns his key in the door, securing it locked. Kenny cocks and eyebrow at them, “Why’s it a big day?”

Spinning around on his heels and readjusting the strap of his book-back draped over one shoulder, Stan replies while tossing him a piece of clothing, “Just a game day.”

Kenny catches the spare jersey and smiles into the chaste kiss his boyfriend plants on his lips. As per tradition, Karen coos at them, they roll their eyes, and the three head toward the driveway to climb into Stan’s vehicle. On the way to dropping Karen off at the freshmen school, Kenny shrugs off his jean jacket and throws Stan’s football jersey from last season over his plain, black long-sleeved shirt. The name Marsh and the number four hang off of his back, and he smirks proudly as his boyfriend reaches over to grasp his hand. They lace their fingers together as Karen leans up from the backseat, perking her head at her brother, “Ken, can I see your phone for music?”

Kenny removes his cheap, old iPhone he bought off eBay from the pocket of his jeans and grabs Stan’s auxiliary cord with his free hand. He transfers both to Karen’s grasp, who thanks him and slumps back down into her seat. He glides his thumb against the back of Stan’s hand and questions, “So, what’s so big about this game? Homecoming isn’t for another couple of weeks,”

“I know,” Stan states simply, enjoying the soothing sensation against his skin. “I don’t know, I was just sort of worried about going up against North Park’s defense. That one huge ass defensive end fucked up my shoulder last year, but I think our OL has really improved.”

It had taken Kenny a solid few years to become useful in any kind of conversation about football, as he had grown up a massive NASCAR fan; however, now that he knows the idiosyncrasies of the game, he enjoys watching the Broncos with Stan every Sunday (he always worked during the few Monday and Thursday night games), and he loves to hear Stan talk about actually playing. It was not only impressive, but incredibly hot. It takes everything in Kenny to maintain his composure during football games between the cheerleaders and Stan’s teammates clad in tight spandex, and his boyfriend himself, the hottest of them all combined.

Kenny nods, “Definitely, dude. There’s no way they’re gonna pull off as many sacks. And if they hurt my baby again, I’ll run onto the field and fuck ‘em up myself this time.”

Stan chuckles, “Sounds like a plan, Ken.”

Soon a soft, electronic beat sounds through the speakers—some indie sounding song that Kenny doesn’t recognize. He peaks at Karen behind him, “What the hell’s this?”

“It’s Cub Sport! They’re this really good Australian band! Trish showed them to me, isn’t it good?” She answers brightly.

“I’ve only heard, like, eight seconds of it, I don’t know,” Kenny quips, shifting back around to peer out the windshield.

Karen scoffs facetiously, “Well, shut up and listen! She _really_ knows music.”

_I think I'm gonna love you for a long time  
Boy, I can't go a minute without you on my mind  
I think I'm gonna love you for a long time  
Can I build my life around you? _

“This is pretty fucking gay, Karen.” Stan concludes after considering the soothing melancholy of the tune, causing a bark of laughter from Kenny.

“Yeah, you’d know, ya twink,” Karen quips back, giving the back of his seat a kick.

Soon Stan and Kenny no longer listen to the admittedly good music of Karen’s choosing as they reach the freshmen building. After a short round of good-byes, she collects her book back and slips out of the vehicle. Kenny watches a moment as she makes it up the vast, concrete steps and into the school building, shadowed by a few fellow ninth graders. He flicks his honey stare back to Stan’s profile as he drives off toward the high school, which is just down the road. “Dude, do you think her and Tucker Jr. are gay together?”

Stan’s pins him with a look of disbelief, “What? Dude, no. You think everyone is gay.”

Kenny snickers, “Everyone _is_ gay, Marsh. I’m serious, though, they’re attached at the fuckin’ hip and every other word out of Karen’s mouth is _Trish_.”

“I dunno, maybe then? Why don’t you just ask her?” Stan suggests, somewhat amused with his boyfriend's adamancy on everyone having a crush on each other. Recently he’s been analyzing their friends Tweek and Craig’s every move, absolutely convinced they’re in love (or, as he so eloquently put it, _ready to jump each other’s bones_ ).

Kenny shrugs, “Dunno if I have enough evidence yet. Plus, it would be nice if my little sister told me she’s a lesbian herself. It’s a conversation I’ve been expecting since she spent two weeks straight watching that Hannah Montana movie and crying over Miley Cyrus singing ‘The Climb’.”

“Miley _is_ one of those celebrities that lesbians inexplicably love,” Stan concurs, coming to a stop as he steered into a parking lot behind South Park High School.

“Exactly,” Kenny agrees, tugging the cord from his auxiliary port and stuffing the device into the side pocket of his jacket. He looks out at the large, brick building before them, and the only thing that inspires him to gather his book-back and head inside is how cute Stan looks while doing the morning announcements.

Stan stops him before he pops the door ajar. He wraps a hand around the back of his neck, gingerly guiding him into a sweet kiss on the lips. Pleasantly taken by surprise by the term of endearment, Kenny leans over sideways across the center console to deepen the kiss. Their mouths drag across one another’s slowly, both clearly hungry for more as their tongues meet and hands grasp at one another urgently. 

Stan hums as he withdraws from Kenny, eyes closed and smiling stupidly, “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Kenny declares in a whisper, stealing another kiss that ends with a teasingly soft bit on Stan’s bottom lip. He chuckles at Stan’s whine, knowing exactly that he’s done to him before pushing the passenger’s side door open and emerging from the vehicle. Kenny’s immediately smacked with a lukewarm breeze of fresh air as he slings his book-bag over his shoulders. Stan and him chat about the morning announcements as they head to the AV club room. Nichole’s already shown up and greets them with a sweet smile before going back to reviewing the announcement notes for the day. Kenny gets going on setting up the equipment, nearly done when his partner, Craig, saunters into the room.

“Morning, sunshine,” Kenny teases, earning an unamused scowl from his dark-haired acquaintance. Bobbing his head at the fitting response, he returns to his task.

Kenny watches fondly as Stan chatters with his co-host in a hushed tone, making her giggle. He grins, positive that whatever Stan is saying is hilarious, and planning on which period to skip to make out with him in the band room.

Once the morning announcements begin, Nichole is reading off an advertisement for some new student-led club that will be starting soon, and Stan is looking a bit nervous. Kenny wonders why, but chalks it up to game-day nerves. He’s always jittery when the Cows take the field that night.

The sound of the door swinging open captures Craig and Kenny’s attention, both snapping their necks to see who’s entering during announcements. Four full-equipped football players file in, making Kenny scrunch his face in confusion. His gaze finds Stan’s, who gestures for him not to say anything to the unexpected company.

“And next, we have an important announcement from some of our very own South Park Cows!” Stan declares, waving the four teenagers to come into frame. It’s then that Kenny notices they all have footballs clutched to their chests as they form a single-file line behind the table Stan and Nichole are sat at.

Stan grins, gesturing to the members of his team behind them, “As you may know, I’m the quarterback of our football team,”—his spiel is interrupted by a few hearty whoops from the players behind him. He continues amusedly—“Which means every week, I’m relying on these guys to have my back. As you may _also_ know, I happen to be dating the head of our AV club, and the coolest person ever. Kenny?”

Kenny’s eyes widen and heart thumps harshly when he’s called on. He watches Stan’s fingers curl toward him, beckoning him into frame. He freezes for a moment, until Craig kicks his shin, “Go, dude.”

“Asshole,” Kenny mutters under his breath as he raises from the sitting position across the room. He traces over to the table beside Stan, who’s turned to him with a bright grin.

Stan offers Kenny a hand and continues to speak, “Off the field, Kenny has my back more than anyone, and there’s something I would really like to ask you.”

“Stan, I think we’re a little young to get married,” Kenny quips, heart swelling with anticipation.

Stan rolls his eyes, and as if on cue, his teammates turn their balls around, revealing a letter painted onto each one, spelling out _H-O-C-O?_. Kenny laughs aloud at the display, grasping Stan’s hand and nodding, “Of course, you fuckin’ dork,”

Stan winces at the swear word that was broadcasted schoolwide, but distracts from this point by turning to the camera and exclaiming, “He said yes! Don’t forget to buy homecoming tickets from the front office! $20 each, and you can pick up a form to invite a non-South Park student under the age of 21! Back to Nichole with a few final announcements!”

Nichole removes that hand that she slapped against her face when she heard Kenny’s inappropriate word choice. She puts on a smile and sighs, “And that is why McCormick is behind the camera!”

After the morning announcements finish and Kenny is berated by the principal and threatened with detention if that ever happens again, Kenny and Stan skip first period and sneak off to the janitor’s closet that is always abandoned during the timeframe. After a few minutes of hungry, loving kisses being exchanged, Kenny withdraws and whispers, “That was a pretty good proposal. I’m gonna have to one up ya next year.”

Stan curls his arms around Kenny’s hips and drags him closer, pressing their mouths together a few more times before offering a rebuttal, “Just one up me with an actual marriage proposal. Like, at graduation or some shit.”

Kenny chuckles musically, lacing his fingers through the thick, black hair on the back of his boyfriend’s head. “Bold of you to assume I’ll graduate.”

“Dude, we have to,” Stan practically moans after another around of passionate making out, “Though, I wouldn’t mind another full few years of getting to make out with you in all the creepy corners of this hellhole.”

“See? It’s not only because I’m a fuckin’ moron who doesn’t do any homework, it’s also for us,” the blond teases, enjoying a trail of kisses down his neck as he continues, “Plus, you could have a whole new generation of football jocks to do whatever you ask them to do.”

“I had to pay them all five bucks,” Stan reveals as a whisper in Kenny’s ear, making him laugh loudly. He shushes Kenny, also chuckling, “Dude, be quiet, people’ll hear us.”

“Let ‘em. Especially that homophobic ass janitor.” Kenny declares proudly, bringing Stan into another long, passionate kiss that would rapidly lead to more.

**Author's Note:**

> that's right, fuck that janitor!!!


End file.
